A new life
by flutterdashpony
Summary: What happens when equestria ends? The princesses save the elements of harmony by sending them to us.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own my little pony that belongs to HASBRO do own any human characters thx for reading rated t just to be safe**

All worlds come to an end, but some can be spared from the tragedy of a lost home, a lost life you might say. Today we look at a group of innocent friends, friends who will lose loved ones but gain a new start in our world: earth the world of reality to us and children's bedtime stories to them. This is the story of how Equestria died and harmony was saves. Our story begins in a castle most of you know: cantorlot castle, where two mighty gods live, gods who cared for all of their subjects by raising and lowering the sun and moon, let us join them and see what they are up to. - - A princess of pure white fur walked down a large hallway, slowly and gracefully down the the long hallway of pillars and painted glass not glancing to her sides, but not quite looking ahead either for she had no real destination, no matters, no letters, nothing to attend to, so she just walked. The princess stopped her multicolored hair swayingforward suddenly covering her long horn and her right eye. Something was off, something unnerving her in a magic form. - - Meanwhile the younger sister of the white princess watched the night around her, her magical, beautiful night the one she personally created with a million stars all unique in a way only she could spot. The sister to felt the same sensation her sister felt only to her it was more personal for it effected the one thing she cared for most: her moon. The princess of night turned around and ran down the stairs of the tower she was in and quickly ran to the throne room to find the princess of day calmly writing a letter to their most favorite subject: Twilight Sparkle. "Celestia do thy sense it too" the smaller princess asked "its here, the end is here


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia looked down to her sister and went back to writing. "I know i sensed it a while ago" she sighed "the moon will crash into us and there is nothing we can do, but save the elements and stand by our people". A tear dropped from Luna's eye. "Sister I don't want to die" Luna sobbed "please their must be something we can do!" "Luna mother told us this day would came, you know even she couldn't have stopped it." - - WHOOSH, the sound of Celestia sending the letter and case with the elements in them could be heard by all the guards in the throne room, for they knew that they would never see the sun again. - - BURP, the sound that Twilight learned to love (unless it happened at the table) disturbed her from her sleep, opening her eyes to see the last bit of fire disappear from Spike's burp and two objects land on her bed. "Ugh sweet Celestia what does she want at this time of night" Twilight moaned, quickly levitating the letter to her and unrolling it. - - _My faithful student. Twilight it's happening i need you to gather the elements and get as much food as you can, twilight please hurry I also sent the chest the contains the elements of harmony with this message please just save yourselves the moon will crash in 6 hours leave NOW. -Princess Celestia . _


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight jumped outta bed and quickly levitated spike out of bed and placed him on her Back with her sattle bags too. Twilight grabbed the chest of harmony in her telekinetic grasp and ran down the stairs and shoved all the food she could into her bags along with a couple of books. Twilight looked around making sure she had everything and ran out the door towards rarity's boutique with out looking back at the library. - - Twilight reached the boutique and kicked the door open. Shaking her head she quickly ran up the stairs into rarity's room. "WAKE UP RARITY" Twilight yelled waking both the baby dragon and the fashionista. "whaaaAAAAaaaat" screeched the white unicorn "why are you waking me up so early"? "No time to explain just get up and pack as much food as you can into your saddle bags and meet me at the library" Twilight ordered"and don't pack a lot of clothes". And with that she headed to sugar cube corner. - - Twilight opened the door to sugar cube corner (as it was always unlocked) and ran up to pinkie pies room. Twilight opened the door to find it rid of any pinkie pie. "where is she" Twilight pondered. "Right behind you" came the hyperactive voice. Twilight turned turned around to see the hyperactive pink party pony bouncing up and down with saddle bags filling to the brim with cupcakes. "I don't even care right now, just go to the library" Twilight said holding her head up. "Okay dokie lokie pokie" pinkie bounced out. - - Twilight knocked on Fluttershy's door knowing she'd answer, in a few moments the door cracked open to reveal a green then widened to reveal the timid mare and the small bunny, Angel. "Fluttershy pack all the food you can and and meet me at the library ASAP." Fluttershy slowly nodded and shut the door. - - Eventually Twilight collected her friends and gathered them at the library with food to last months. "Everypony listen up please" Twilight yelled" I hate to say it but today the world dies"! This caused an outburst by a sleepy RainbowDash "funny joke Twi can we go home now"? Twilight gave her a stern look and said "this is no joke Dashy, in three hours the moon will crash into the planet and it will wipeout all living beings." "Only we can escape to a different dimension" Twilight continued and started handing out the necklesses to everyone "today we leave behind everything so we can protect the elements of harmony"!

Twilight looked from friend to friend then to the sleeping spike, it was the last time she would see him. ever. "Alright girls lets blow this joint" Twilight said with a shimmer of her horn. Suddenly they were gone with a great flash to leave anyone blind.

woo** its done, man it takes a while for me to type on a ipod oh and thx to the guy reviewed already yea the idea kinda popped in my head for this story** **thx if you even read this far you dont have to review but i would like even a hateful review so thx for checking this out and um have a cookie i will show up in the story next chapter so im kinda excited and the ponies are going to try and adapt to the human race this is Saren writing a story by**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and groaned, were they dead? Or did they make it? Twilight realized she was laying down on her back she sat up and looked around and realized she was in a forest, but it didn't seem like the ever free and it was still night so they definitely moved but did they shift dimensions it seemed like it. She looked down and saw two bumps glued to her chest. She reached up to poke it saw that her hoof wasn't a hoof anymore and screamed, causing many birds to fly out of the trees, startling her even more. She slowly calmed down and examined the new "hoof" it had five appendages sticking out each in different size and shape and she could bend them. "Okay twilight its okay as long as i have my horn". And she slowly tapped the top of her head and found just hair and a round head. Of course this cause another screaming session in which took longer to cool down.

Next she looked at her back hooves which were like the front only shorter appendages and they got smaller as they went down the line. "Okay I need to find the others" she said aloud as she got on her hooves and walked forward, it was difficult at first but she eventually got up and going fast until she saw a tan body lying on the ground shivering hugging itself for warmth and crying. "Hello" Twilight called out"I'm not goingto hurt you". The head slowly turned toward her voice and said one word in small shy voice "Twilight"? Twilight slowly nodded. "Yes Fluttershy it's me".

Twilight slowly crawled to her and laid next to her so she could get warm. "Twilight I'm scared,"Fluttershy told her companion "what if we cant find the others"? "Im sure well find them"Twilight assured her" just sleep tight for now, we had a busy morning". Fluttershy slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Twilight now took this time to take in her features: she was slightly tan, had a gold mane, and had green eyes,and seemed smaller than her. Twilight yawned she was sleepy too. She slowly closed her eyes and was out like a light.

shhhhh the ponies are sleeping, what happens next? Will they die, survive, meet me? Anything could happen as long as you believe in the power of friend ship!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight woke to the sound of rustling grass, she sat up to try and pinpoint the sound but could not for the life of her tell until she saw a tall figure like her and Fluttershy except it had red curly hair was on its hind legs and had a metal rod beneath it and was bouncing up and down toward her until it got so close it jumped off and landed on its hind legs and yelled:"TWILIGHT FLUTTERSHY"! "Pinkie"Twilight questioned" Is that you"? "Of course its me" Pinkie shouted "who else has curly hair"!

Twilight sighed "Only you pinkie pie, only you." "Hey pinkie wait up" a tired voice called, followed by a tanned brunette with messy hair" where'd you even get a pogo stick anyway?" Pinkie turned around to face the newest member "I found it on the ground when I woke up, silly"! "Who are you" Twilight called? "Rainbow dash" she said with a yawn "I presume your Twilight, and the one behind you is Fluttershy". Twilight simply nodded.

**man I'm tired i stayed up late making these chapters i kinda fell asleep with the ipod on my forehead that tells you i work hard for people i dont even know which is nice and uh have a lollipop bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Apple jack slowly crawled up the hill due to the fact that:

1. She was in a new, and a new world

had a squirming and complaining Rarity on her back saying that the leaves of this world were getting all over her and were dirty and something about applejack smelling.

"Rarity, be quiet" the honest apple shouted "Im trying to listen for the others"! At that moment they heard pinkie pie yelling Twilight and Fluttershy's name.

"Oh no" applejack exclaimed "sounds like they're in trouble"! And with that she ran in the direction of Pinkie's yell with Rarity barely holding on.

Twilight turned her head when she heard the sound of rustling leaves heading their way. What she saw was two more figures except one was riding on the other for dear life as they galloped toward them. One of them had blond hair and was more built than most of them, and the other had long black hair with curls on bottom and almost ghost white skin whom she knew was Rarity.

"Alright so everyone here" Twilight asked her friends, who replied with nods and several yes. "Okay lets get moving, Pinkie I need you to carry Flutter shy till she can figure out how to walk". Pinkie simply nodded and picked her up as a married couple would, and they started walking and crawling in a random direction.

Okay next chapter It will take place in my point of view which is going to be fun since i dont have to remember to stay in character and i get to be myself well im out of sweets right now so just um have a metaphorical cookie


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eye to the bright light that came from my window, of course i immediately shut them once I saw how bright it was. I gave it one more try and was successful in keeping them open. I looked around my room. It's painted yellow and was a little dirty, you know what I mean, dirty clothes out of the hamper closet filled with old toys I needed to get rid of, stuff like that. I slid out of bed and got to work cleaning my room. After that was done I headed down stairs to make waffles. Once I was done I went into the living room to watch Doctor who on Netflix, the episode was about the weeping angels in some labyrinth of the dead or something like that. It was pretty scary, I might never go into a grave yard again. After that I went to the fridge to examine the letter my parents left a couple a days ago.

_Saren _

_Im sorry to say that your father and I must go on a business trip and we cannot bring you along. We left food to last you a while and if you run out go stay with the Perkins, love you _

I sighed "well might as well go geocaching". I then got on the computer and looked up a nearby geocache that was nearby. Turns out there is on half a mile away from my house. I quickly got on my sandals and headed out the back door.


	8. Chapter 8

I continued walking following some directions I printed out when I heard some people talking, I quickly turned my head to see a group of 6 girls walking and most of them crawling then quickly turned away.

They were all_ naked!_ Why were a group of naked people taking a stroll through the woods I mean seriously, why? I turned my head only to come face to face with one with curly red hair and blue eyes carrying a smaller one with green eyes gold hair. "Hi there i'm Pinkie pie" she said in a way too hyperactive voice "what's your name"? "Um Saren" I said seeing that now the whole group had noticed me "just curiose why are all of you naked in the middle of the woods"? "Why are you clothed in the middle of the woods" Pinkie pie replied with a smile? "Because its socially right" I replied "and why are you crawling and not standing up like a normal person"? "What do you mean by person" the one with long brown hair asked?

_. How do I answer that _I thought to myself then I said "do ya'll even have any clothes to wear"? They all shook their head no,I sighed. "Fine follow me you need clothes if your gonna be outside". And with that we headed to my house.

**man im in a wierd situation i mean how crazy are these people? Tune in next time when i learn about there past!**


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly walked in to my house followed by pinkie pie and friends. "Okay we need to get ya'll some clothes, follow me" I commanded. We all walked up the stairs and into my room. I opened my closet and picked out some underwear and clothes to fit them all, they all seemed to be my age or close to it so the only thing I really had to worry about was bra sizes. "What bra sizes are ya'll" I asked? "Whats a bra size" the small blonde asked her friends, they all just shrugged. 'Okay then' I thought 'we're gonna have to do this the weird way'. I grabbed the smallest bra size and walked over to the small blond and placed it around her, it fit just right. I tried the same with the others and eventually found their sizes. Okay I need you guys to take these clothes and put them on ,okay? They all nodded and I left the room ready to watch more doctor who.

**its funny I've never actually seen someone else naked**


End file.
